


My Life

by taichiyagami



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichiyagami/pseuds/taichiyagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if she never made it back inside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

12th Oct 2005  
Gone; gone from sight. At first it seemed like a dream. Hoping I would awake but still I wait. Wait for it to end and for me to awake in his arms. Maybe one day it’ll end.

13th Oct 2005  
Its’ been one day since I got back. They seem so happy to see me. I put a smile on for them; tell them I left to be with them. If only they knew.

19th Oct 2005  
A week. One week since I last heard that noise. I cant get in now. I tired everything before I gave in. Not even the tools or car I used made a dent. It hurts now. It hurts to smile.

25th Jan 2006  
I've left now. It’s all become too much. I got a letter. It told me an account had been opened for me when I was younger and I had been left a small fortune. I wonder if he did it.

16th April 2006  
I've decided to travel hoping it would fill the void. I'm now in New Zeeland. It’s not the same. If only I could do it one more time.

4th Sep 2006  
I cant give up now. All I do is cry but they are tears of joy. Something great happened. I have a son. 2 months old now. Has his ears and his eyes. So alike its like I'm back there.

12th Oct 2021  
16 now and we’re back home. We visited what should have been our home. Some how he opened it. Maybe I can change what happened, I hope I can.

13th Oct 2021  
He’s gone. Took it away from me. I'm alone now. It’s the same as it was 16 years ago. Will he come back? I don’t know. I'm too old for that life any more.

12th Oct 2070  
I never saw them again. My life was empty without them. I'm dying and I lost them both.

“I found him. See you are never alone.”

“Stupid apes! Always think they’re so special.”

I die happy with my son and my Doctor!

The End.


End file.
